Bogus Booty: Revised
by insaneAi
Summary: A remake of the scene in the ep 15. What if Mugen managed to force Yatsuha into sex with him right then and there? M for sex and foul language. Smut all the way, just the way you like it, lovelies!


**A remake of the scene in the episode 15. What if Mugen managed to force Yatsuha into sex with him right then and there?**

**A LOT of foul language, it's Mugen after all, no helping it.**

* * *

"So, what say we let the good times roll, huh? I'm paying good money for you after all"

"Y-you have a point…"

I lean in for a kiss, this is how things usually start off with common whores.

CRASH!

_**Few moments later…**_

_Shit, the fuck was that? Did the chick just strike me with a vase on the head?_

"Damn, that hurt…" I pull myself up into a standing position, though my head is bleeding like a bitch. I turn my head and see the broad climbing through the window. She seems to be surprised to see me conscious so soon, dumb whore…

I crack my neck after a few moments and start walking towards her.

"You know, I think I could get into this rough stuff…"

She looks confused.

"H-hey, wait a minute!"

_I'm loving this reaction._

"I'm not lettin' ya get away again," I say as I get into a predator stance to catch my little playful prey who is going to pay for what she did to me.

"Oh grief…" she's getting pissed off, and I welcome that reaction too.

She lunges at me with her legs and arms in her attempts to hit me, I of course, dodge all of her pathetic thrusts. _Ah-hah, so you're not an ordinary slut after all!_

I feel my blood starting to rush as I'm getting more and more excited about this. I continue to run at her and notice her pull out a knife. _Come at me babe!_

And she does. I face her on this and dodge her attempts to slash at my throat all the while shouting her girly pathetic battle cries. My excited smirk never leaves my lips as I catch her fist and slam it against the nearest wall. Then another fist, which is still clutching a knife, and finally her little pretty head. She cries out in pain, and probably defeat too. I hover, my obviously larger, body over hers as she lifts her eyes to face me.

"Now then… Let's get down to business."

_The little prey is mine, enough of these games. _Her eyes however, weren't that of a caught vulnerable prey, that excited m-

"FUCK!"

I double in half and slide down to the floor clutching my nuts which were imploding from pain. This little chick managed to kick me in the nuts while I was distracted with her pretty face.

"Sorry!" she blurted out in an apologetic but still a cheerful tone and hurried around me to the window.

_Shit, I can't move!_

I turned around to see her halfway up the window.

"No babe, not this time!" I say as I bear with my pain and catch the little prey once again. This time it really does startle her as she swiftly turns around and I lock her in my grasp.

"You really are tough," she compliments me gritting her teeth.

"Thanks for that," I sneer as I bathe in my glory of seeing her defeated.

Her delicate yet curvy body is very close to mine, and I feel the heat coming from it. I enjoy her heaving mounds slightly graze through my own skin as she breathes heavily, and I smell droplets of sweat evaporating from her forehead after all her running around.

She eyes me with wariness but doesn't budge. I lean in for yet another kiss and this time she outright slaps me in the face, though I can't say I didn't expect that. If anything it gives me a slight hard-on and I lunge at her and slam my lips on top of hers with a sneer. She doesn't react but suddenly opens her lips and thrusts her tongue in my mouth moaning deeply as I slam my own tongue on top of hers. As I realise the force she has over me and how my shorts are getting tighter I grab her waist with one arm and push her fully towards me, and force her legs open with my other hand. She breaks the kiss and grabs my throat.

"Do you have a death wish, bastard?" she growls at me, now her eyes no longer playful but full of serious intent to hurt. This gives a direct signal to my already hot crotch and with a snicker I put my own fingers on top of her hand, which lay pressed on my throat – and made her squeeze my neck harder.

"Do it properly, love!" I said with a smirk while pressing hard on top of her delicate fingers and attacked her lips once more, now fully ravaging her mouth.

But the one that was truly trying to tear another's mouth apart was her, as she started violently biting my lips and tongue as I couldn't help but groan in her mouth from the endless waves of pleasure. I could've sworn the bitch smiled in my mouth.

As I pressed her harder into my torso she started rubbing her body against mine, doing very well at rubbing her groin into mine. I hissed at the sensation and squeezed her tit hard enough for her to cry out in pain. Oh they were big alright, so big even my large hands couldn't grab them full. I tore into her shirt and ripped it open which revealed me a sight mesmerising enough for me to stare at it for a few moments. I saw a gleam of pride in her eyes as I lowered my head to lick on her erect nipples and bit hard on them afterwards which earned me a harsh pull on the hair. _Damn, how can a chick so tiny be so sexual and fucking hot? Could that Fuu bitch be the same?_

While I had my thoughts wander where they shouldn't have I felt the girl's hands start untying my shorts and she swiftly released my hard cock, and without a second thought started violently pumping it.

"Ah fuck!" I groaned into her tits as she was literally pulling my climax out of me. _Not so fast!_

I pushed her hard against the window behind her and pulled down her own shorts and had her pussy wide in the open. It was dripping wet alright, so much that she started rubbing it harshly on the windowsill all the while pulling on my hair. I grabbed her full ass cheeks, positioned her perfectly for my dick and entered her in one go. _Let the bitch suffer, take it all!_

She moaned in sudden pain and her head fell on my broad shoulder. I started pounding into her as my dick slid smoothly in and out of her thanks to her being so wet, and I couldn't have been harder as my cock kept hitting the insides of her pussy.

She was breathing hard and irregularly, as her saliva was spilling out on my shoulder. Finally she started getting the hang of it, as her grip on my hair tightened earning herself another hiss from me in between my groans, and she started pushing her pussy more and more at me. _Your request is accepted, _I thought to myself with a grin as I pounded harder into her, making it my mission to destroy her inner walls.

She pulled my head back and I saw her eyes still filled with bravery and refusal to be my prey, but now they were filled with pure lust as well. Her saliva was dripping onto her full tits and she crushed my lips with hers biting and exploring deeper into my mouth.

"Mugen, I want you to fuck me against the wall, from behind!" she exclaimed and without a second thought I pulled out of her. Just imagining this little whore's sweet ass in my hands as I pump my dick into her made me move instantly.

I picked her up from the windowsill and pushed her against the opposite wall, with a painful hiss she grabbed at the wall with her hands and stuck out her ass to me. I positioned her legs wide apart and continued where I left off and pushed myself into her dribbling pussy again. She shouted into the wall as she clung to it with her eyes shut tight. I squeezed her cheeks as hard as I could, leaving a heavy bruise on both of them as I pushed myself in and out with full force. Her delicate body was rocking to the rhythm of my thrusts as she held tight to the wall with her hands, preventing her face from hitting it numerous times. Her insides were engulfing my cock tighter.

"Oh fuck, you clearly love being fucked hard against the wall, don't you my little whore?"

_Her muscles tightened even more._

"And you like me talking dirty to you, huh?" I say with an evil smirk as I lean closer to her face while her eyes were still shut and she was staining the wall with her saliva.

"Be rougher."

"Huh? What was that?" I heard her perfectly well, but I needed her to shout and beg for it.

After a few moments of hesitation she gave me what I wanted, and even more.

"BE ROUGHER DAMMIT! Fuck me like you're trying to kill me with your cock or I'll kill you!"

"Holy fuck!" I groaned louder than I intended as her words slapped my dick like nothing else and I got harder.

I violently slapped her ass cheek and she shrieked in pain. I did it again, but this time she bit her lip and stayed silent while her back arched the way I didn't think was possible. Next I squeezed her tit hard enough for her to try and lean away from my hand and didn't let go until she was snarling in pain like the bitch she was. With my other hand I reached to her mouth and shoved my index and middle fingers deep in her spit dripping mouth trying to reach for her throat. She bit down on my fingers hard enough to draw blood and this time I growled in pain and thrust into her even more brutally. Her walls suddenly tightened so much that I couldn't move my dick anymore and she screamed into the wall for one long minute, bathing in her sweet climax. Hearing such a satisfied scream made me move into my own orgasm and after pounding a few more times into her now slowly relaxing walls, I came with a loud groan inside her.

Sweat was dripping from all over my body as I pulled out of her in utter exhaustion and noticed her slowly sliding down the wall, no longer supported by me. I caught her and sat down on the floor with my arms around her. Her lids were half-closed and her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and I saw my semen oozing out of her onto the floor. She was struggling to breathe, as was I.

"So did you get your money's worth, lover boy?" she asked me in a playful tone, still not fully recovered.

"You bet!" I said as I grinned looking at her tired face.

"Wait, the fuck with that vas-"

CRASH!

I got out of Mugen's arms, and made my way to the mirror to assess how I looked. I need to get out of here soon.

"Goodnight, lover boy. Let's meet again!" I said as I jumped off the window, my body in utter exhaustion. _I will remember this night._

* * *

**As you may have figured it already, I have a weakness for Mugen's sadistic side ヽ(´▽｀)ノ  
**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
